<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Birthday Breakfast by Lauren_the_simp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25609918">Birthday Breakfast</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauren_the_simp/pseuds/Lauren_the_simp'>Lauren_the_simp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:34:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25609918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauren_the_simp/pseuds/Lauren_the_simp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clint Barton &amp; Reader, Clint Barton/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Birthday Breakfast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today is Clint’s birthday, and you want to do something special for him…so you try to make him breakfast. You really try. It ends up being completely burnt. You look at the burned eggs in defeat as Clint enters the kitchen.</p><p>“What are you doing up so early, y/n?” Clint says while leaning in the doorway.</p><p>“Uh…nothing,” you say, trying to cover up the attempt at breakfast.</p><p>“Riiight,” he says, eyeing you. You blush at his suspicious look. You can’t take it anymore and crack.</p><p>“Okay…I tried to make you breakfast for your birthday,” you blurt out. He looks at you, surprised. He walks over to the table and starts to eat your burnt eggs.</p><p>“What are you doing?” You hurriedly try to grab the plate, but he raises a hand to stop you.</p><p>“Eating the breakfast, you made me,” he eats a fork full. “It’s actually not all that bad.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>